


Through the Flames

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, romanogers - Freeform, spookyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: She could remember the last time she had saw him. Skinny and short as he enlisted into the army, that boyish grin of his when he found out he was accepted. She had her doubts that he wouldn’t survive because of his health condition and she felt awful thinking those thoughts, but that was reality. Only that was only three years ago after high school graduation.NowTheir reality became a hellish nightmare. A virus outbreak spreading through like wildfire. One bite was all it took from an infected to become an infected.ZombiesThat’s what they were called - the undead.Alongside her other friends Natasha had to fight for survival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another one-shot for Spookyfest. Today's prompt was zombie apocalypse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

She could remember the last time she had saw him. Skinny and short as he enlisted into the army, that boyish grin of his when he found out he was accepted. She had her doubts that he wouldn’t survive because of his health condition and she felt awful thinking those thoughts, but that was reality. 

Only that was only three years ago after high school graduation.

_ Now _

Their reality became a hellish nightmare. A virus outbreak spreading through like wildfire. One bite was all it took from an infected to become an infected.

_ Zombies _

That’s what they were called - the undead.

Alongside her other friends Natasha had to fight for survival. 

***** 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Clint cursed aloud as they were shooting through a horde of zombies. “There’s no way we can break through this.”

Before a zombie would attack Clint, a sledgehammer bashed the creature’s head in. “We shall not surrender!” Thor bellowed as he swung his giant hammer. 

“Easier said than done,” Tony murmured as he shot a zombie at it’s head.

“Come on boys it’s just like the video games,” Natasha grinned as she was shooting at the undead effortless.

“Yeah but in videogames you come back alive as a  _ human _ ,” Clint pointed out as he shot another zombie. “Nat cover me, I gotta reload.”

“On it,” the redhead shot another zombie. 

“Come on guys we just gotta get to that fire truck and use it to drive to Stark Tower.” Tony had built his tower to withstand  _ anything _ and was currently acting as a sanctuary for the survivors they found. 

“Duck,” Clint shouted as he shot a zombie that was coming towards Tony. The group continued to run and fight as they were trying to make towards the fire truck they used. “Grenade,” he shouted as he threw the grenade towards a group of zombies, blowing them up to help make a path. 

They ran and started to shoot at the zombies that were near the truck or on it. 

“There’s too many,” Tony shouted as he quickly began to reload, his hands shaky, “shit!” He watched the zombie fall down as it was shot in the head. “Thanks little red.”

“Don’t thank me yet Stark,” she grinned.

“NATASHA!” Thor bellowed as a zombie jumped on her.

“Fuck,” she tried to keep the creature away from her face as she tried to reach for her gun, “come on,” she growled.” Natasha threw it off of her and quickly reached for her gun, but as she got up she was surrounded by four zombies. “Fuck,” she cursed as her gun was empty.

Her eyes widened as she watched all four zombies fall down to the ground. The group watched as the horde of zombies all fell down as bullets started to go through their heads.

“DUCK!” A voice called out. The four friends did what they were told and saw a rpg destroying the last few zombies that was part of the horde.

“Well I’ll be, shit it’s Barton,” a man with brown hair laughed. 

“Holy shit, Barnes is that you?”

“Hell yeah man,” the two men gave each other a bro hug. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“My entire unit got infected and then I met up with Stark and these guys,” Clint motioned towards the trio.

“Haven’t seen you in two years man.”

“I’m sorry, we haven’t been introduced,” Tony cut in. “I’m Tony Stark.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”

“I’m Thor Odinson.”

“And I’m Natasha Romanoff.”

Bucky grinned, “Nice to meet ya’ll.”

“Hey let’s do introductions later until we get to a safe place,” a dark skinned man spoke up.

“Sam’s right,” Bucky agreed, “you guys don’t have a sanctuary around here, do you?”

“I feel insulted,” Tony muttered, “Stark Tower is a sanctuary. In fact we were heading over there.”

Clint nodded, “Safest place and we could really use your talents.”

“Sounds like a plan, but we’re waiting on Cap,” Sam said.

“Cap? No way, he still has that nickname,” Clint snorted, “I can’t believe it. You guys are gonna meet Captain America.”

“Who is this Captain America?” Thor tilted his head in confusion.

Bucky laughed, “One of the most stubborn and courageous man you’ll ever meet. You know the guy that saved a small village in Afghanistan? Well that’s him, not only that but he leads us, the  _ Howling Commandos _ .”

“Oh yeah I heard about this Captain America guy. Real American true born,” Tony grinned.

They saw a couple of tanks coming in followed by an army jeep. 

“That’s him,” Bucky grinned as the jeep came to a halt.

A German Shepard jumped out followed by a tall and muscular blond with stunning blue eyes. They watched him walked towards the group and smiled. It wasn’t until his eyes fell upon Natasha that they widened.

“Natasha?”

This time Natasha’s eyes widened in surprise, “S-Steve?”

She couldn’t believe it, the small scrawny kid she was friends back in high school was now known as a war hero. Not to mention he completely grew and became a total hottie.

“Alright before we play catch up, how about we head over to Stark Tower,” Tony suggested.

Steve nodded, “Good idea. You guys can lead and we’ll follow. Bucky and Sam, you go with them.”

“Yes sir,” they both saluted and followed the group of four.

Steve looked back at Natasha and smiled, “Good to know you’re still alive Natasha.”

“You too Steve,” she grinned.

“Come on Striker,” he called to his dog.

***** 

Once they arrived at Stark Tower, Tony was immediately enveloped into a hug by Pepper.

“I thought you guys died,” she whispered.

“Hey thank Captain America and his  _ Howling Commandos _ ,” Tony grinned.

“No way, it’s  _ the _ Captain America,” the group of survivors murmured as they spotted the blond war hero.

“Holy shit it is him,” another called out.

Soon Steve found himself surrounded by the survivors and began to blush as they praised him.

“Alright guys, give the guy some room,” Pepper ordered and the group did what they were told. “Thank you,” Pepper hugged Steve, for saving them.”

“My pleasure ma’am,” Steve smiled.

“Hungry,” Natasha asked as she stood next to Pepper.

“Starving and so is Striker.”

“Come on, I’ll bring you guys to the food hall,” Natasha let Steve and his dog.

“Were they close back in high school?” Sam asked.

Bucky snorted, “Steve was head over heels for her.”

“And Nat was just damn stubborn,” Clint added.

***** 

“So I see the army was what you needed to hit your growth spurt.”

Steve blushed, “Actually I was part of this program. That’s why I was able to be enlisted. This serum enhanced everything and I can’t get sick.”

“So if you were bitten, would you get infected,” Natasha asked.

He shrugged, “I don’t know, haven’t gotten to test it yet.”

“Probably would need to take some blood samples to test it out.”

“Yeah, but so far all of my previous ailments are gone.” He reached out and brushed her hair back. “You’re hair, it’s red.”

Natasha was shocked, “You were colorblind?”

“Yeah, but now I’m not.” Steve chuckled, “Now I can do your paintings justice.”

“Paintings huh?”

He blushed, “Uh yeah, sorry,” he slouched.

Natasha giggled, “Don’t be. I feel honored you know? Because you have some great artistic skills.”

Steve grinned, “Uh you don’t think there’s a place I can rest, do you?”

“You can rest in my place. There’s enough room here that everyone has their own private suite.”

*****

“Here we are,” Natasha opened up her door and Steve and Striker followed in. “You can take a nap on my bed until Tony gets a room set up for you.”

“You sure? I don’t mind the couch.”

“I insist,” she led Steve to her room and Striker stayed in the living area. 

Once they reached her room, Steve closed the door and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He quickly pulled away and blushed.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to, it’s just that I liked you for a really long time.”

“Steve.”

“Please don’t think of me as a pervert. It’s just that-” he immediately shut up as he felt Natasha’s lips on his. “N-Natasha?” He breathed out as their lips were only a few inches apart.

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

The blond grinned and kissed her again.


End file.
